Sick
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: Jake is sick. Jake gets Bella sick. Bella gets Edward sick and wins the contest. Wait, what? Edward's sick? Read to find out! Written for Musically Inclined's challenge. Enjoy! Two-shot.
1. Jake Got Bella Sick

**Here is a respone to Musically Inclined's challenge- Bella is sick. Two shots at the most. Well, this will be will two shot, but it shouldn;'t take long (the chapters are short ish). Bella is depicted as sick, but it's not quite what you would expect from this challenge... enjoy.**

**Oh and I am sorry for my atrocious grammar and spelling with the sick people dialogue. But I hab to hab them talk like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Phone for you!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. I dashed down, hoping for a call from Edward. He was hunting- but he had his cell phone. I wrenched the phone out of my father's hands and pressed it hard against my ear. Instead of a perfect, velvety voice, I heard a husky, congested one.

"Hey, Bells…" Jacob sighed and I heard sneezing. "I'b sick. Sorry, we hab to cancel our plans for today. But the bloodsucker's gone, right? Maybe- _achoo!_- Sunday?"

"What do you have?" I asked, concerned. He was no Edward, but Jake was my best friend!

"Just a cold," he told me and I could see him rolling his eyes at my concern. "I'b on patrol too, so it would be hard to hang out."

"How can you…" I glanced over at Charlie, who was still in the room. "Go out when you're sick?"

"Eberyone's sick, Bells! It's winter, we all hab colds!" I made my decision right there and then.

"Jacob Black don't you move! I'm coming to help you feel better!" I walked into the kitchen and started gathering soup. "But I get ten years for this."

Jake started to laugh, but was cut off by a loud sneeze.

"I'b guessing I lost years for this?" he asked tentatively, as if he was really concerned about his "age."

"Yeah, you're back down to 15," I giggled, grabbing my cell phone just in case Edward called. I stuck the soup cans in a plastic shopping bag and went looking for my keys.

"But I'b not even 15 now! Can't I _at least_ be by real age?" Jake whined as I picked my keys up from their spot.

"Nope. Now don't move! I'll be there soon!" I ordered sternly.

"Ub, Bells? How are you supposed to find be when I'b in the middle ob the woods?"

"Jacob Black, get home and get to bed! Now!" I hung up the phone and went outside to start my car. For a lovable dog, this kid was annoying!

* * *

I spent that day at the Black house, laughing and hanging out with Jake. He had a _really_ bad cold- I was tempted to yell at Sam for making him work. Jacob convinced me not to bother.

That evening, I walked into my house with the sniffles- it was nothing, really. It was winter and my nose was cold. The snow had made my nose run.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Edward's lullaby. He was laying beside me and I cuddled into his arms. His skin felt cooler than ever and I sighed at the touch.

"Bella, you're burning up. Are you okay? Have you turned wolf on me?" he teased, nevertheless pulling out a thermometer. Where did he _get_ this stuff? Did Alice tell him?

"One oh one point two. That, plus no breathing through the nose and the fact that you dearly need a tissue," he passed me one, "I believe you have a cold. It's no wonder, really, you can't get any warmth from being around me and it can't help fight of disease. I want you to stay in bed- don't worry, you won't have to do a _thing_."

I blew my nose gratefully. Once my head was cleared, I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, it's a cold. I'b fine. It's a huban thing, you wouldn't get it. I bet you couldn't even act it!" I challenged and he gave me that adorable crooked smile.

"Try me," he smirked and in a flash he was gone. Wonderful, now my over protective, immune to all diseases and injuries, vampire boyfriend was sick!


	2. Bella Got Edward Sick

**Here it is! I told you it wouldn't be long! Haha, I had fun here... and yes, they have to cough it up. Gross, right? Ugh, mental pictures! Again, I apoligize for spelling errors- if it is in the dialogue of sick and "sick" characters it was probably intended.**

**EDIT: There were tons of spelling mistakes so I reposted it. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or colds. Actually, I think I have one... but that's besides the point.**

* * *

EPOV

"Try me," I smirked and ran as fast I could home. I slammed open the door and ran up the stairs. First I needed makeup… and water… and something that would make me feel warm… For all of this, I would need to go to Alice. She stood by her door, ready.

"C'mon!" she chirped. "Let's make you sick!"

I sat in a chair for almost an hour as she spread some kind of cream on my face to make my skin look blotchy. She said it was fine that I was pale- I needed to be if I was sick. She dipped a washcloth into water and made me dab my forehead with "sweat." I was warned that if I wanted to keep it up, I would need to keep doing that. Finally, I was done.

"Okay, I'm ready. Do you think I could fool someone? Like Charlie?" I asked concerned. She looked into the future and grinned.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought. _You'll definitely make it. Just work on the talking part._

"How's this? Do I sound like I hab a cold?" I tried, concentrating on not bringing air through my nose.

_Perfect!_

I hugged Alice as hard as I could (she really was a great sister when she wasn't annoying me) and ran back out to my car.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I'll be honest here. I didn't think he could pull it off. As I staggered down the stairs, the last thing I thought I would see was a disgruntled Charlie leading in a sick Edward. He really looked sick and it was disconcerting- Edward was not supposed to be sick!

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen table, where Edward was currently sitting. Charlie was looking at him with certain distaste.

"Bella texted be that she was sick, so I cabe to help her feel better," Edward told Charlie. True. "Carlisle and Esbe said that I shouldn't cobe because I hab a cold too, but I'b sure that it's no probleb." Lie. I glowered inside as Charlie accepted this. Smiling my oh-so-innocent smile, I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and stuck toast into the toaster. I pulled out three sets of plates, silverware, and cups.

Edward noticed.

"Oh, no, I'b fine, Bella, I ate already," he tried to excuse himself.

"But Edward, you need to hab orange juice to feel better! And toast always helps be. Here," I poured him a glass. "Drink up!" Glaring, he downed the cup in one gulp.

"Now you," he said after he poured me a glass. I gulped it down as well, licking my lips at the taste. Toast popped out of the toaster and I loaded it onto plates. I stuck another two slices in for Charlie.

I handed a buttered slice to Edward who grimaced and took it. After eating half of the piece, he set it down gently.

"You know, I'b not a fan of toast, sorry Bella. I honestly ate already, I'b fine. You should sit and calb yourself down." I huffed. He was _not_ making this easy.

_Fine, be that way_, I thought. I would just have to make it hard for him. I moved my chair closer to Edward, ignoring my father's stares. His eyes blackened and he glared with even more intensity than before. I grinned and chomped on my breakfast.

He turned and pinched his nose bridge, his sign of frustration. Unfortunately, Charlie had no idea.

"Do you need some medication? Do you have a headache? I could give you some," Charlie offered monotonously. He went and grabbed a bottle of pills.

"No, no, I'm- I'b fine," Edward insisted, but I'm not stubborn for nothing.

"Oh, Edward, just take the darn pills! They're not that bad, you don't even taste theb! I'll pour you bore orange juice." And so I did. As he took the two tablets in his hands, he stared at them with loathing. Then he popped them in his mouth and downed them.

"Wow, Chief Swan, you know, you were right before… baybe I should go hobe. I'b not feeling too well. Bella, feel better, I'll call you!" Edward got up and left the house as fast as he could with human speed.

"I win," I whispered under my breath too low for Charlie to hear me. Sure, it wasn't an _official _contest, but it was a contest anyhow. Jasper and Emmett were_ so_ rubbing off on me!

* * *

**EPOV**

"You lost," Alice said simply as I rushed through the doors.

"You think?" I cried as I ran to the bathroom. For the next half hour I was coughing up every piece of human food I had eaten that morning- and Bella had forced a lot into me. I could vaguely hear my brothers exchanging money. I didn't really care. I was too busy "puking" up orange juice and pills.

"Ew," I heard from the doorway. I turned to see Rosalie, her face absolutely disgusted.

"I know," I admitted before coughing up another glass of orange liquid.

* * *

**Can't you just hear Rosalie? "Ew." And ugh! Mental pictures, mental pictures! Edward (or any vampire or person for that matter) throwing up like, full, unchewed pieces of toast, pills, and then ORANGE JUICE! Ew, that's some weird puke! Haha, I had fun forcing him eat it all though.**


End file.
